Save Us
by WeasleyIsMyKing7
Summary: (Adopted from greyspotterfiction.) Time-Travel-Fic. Hermione is sent back in time to change everything. Rating may go up. Rated T for language. Remus/Hermione pairing. Slightly AU. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, please don't sue me. I can't even afford candy, much less a lawsuit.
1. Chapter 1

The war was over. Voldemort was dead. Hermione sat on the cold, hard floor in The Great Hall, Tears streaming down her face. She was relieved that it was finally over, be she just couldn't be happy. She had lost so many people - too many. She lost her friends, teacher, her lover.

Remus - nobody knew of their relationship, because they both knew that most likley no one would understand. He was 20 years older than her, her former teacher, a werewolf, but she didn't care. Their attraction for each other began in the beginning of her 5th year, as she stayed the summer at the headquarters. They spent alot of time together in ther library of Grimmauld Place, and one night, after everyone had went to bed and they were alone he kissed her. Hermione wa suprised, but not in a negitive way. She really liked him alot and had developed a crush on him in the last few weeks, but didn't know that he would ever think about her in that way. He apologized after and said that it would never happen again and had left the library. After that he had avoided her whenever he could, but she wouldn't give up that easily, She _was _Hermione Granger after all. One night, she couldn't sleep, so she went down to the kitchens to make herself a cup of tea. She stopped in her tracks as she heard 2 familiar voices speaking to one another. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_"I don't know what to do, Padfoot. She is so young. Nothing can ever happen." _  
_**"She is your mate, Moony. You can't just ignore it! She is almost 17, she is an adult. You can't control your feelings and your inner wolf!" **_  
_"I won't act on it. I can't give her anything, she's much better off with someone her own age!"_  
_**"Oh Moony, for someone who is as smart as you, you can really be a daft prat sometimes. Do you really think that Hermione would care if you have any money? Don't be an idiot.**_  
_"I love her too much to destroy her life. End of disscussion!"_

Hermione had went quietly to bed. She thought about what she heard and decided that she wouldn't give up that easily, even if it would take time. But she had to go back to Hogwarts, so the next few months she couldn't do anything. And then the battle at the Ministry came and Sirius died and she was hit by that curse. As soon as she left the Hospital Ward at Hogwarts, she made her way to his home after learning were he lived from Mrs. Weasley. He opened the door and looked terrible. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. They had decided that night that they would try to be in a relationshop, but to keep it a secret.

And now he was dead.

Greyback was a bastard. A horrible, horrible bastard. If Kingsley hadn't already have killed him, she would have gladly tracked the piece of filth down and done it herself. She hated him and hoped he would rot in hell.

Her thoughts were disturbed as Harry and Ron sat next to her.

_"Are you okay?"_ they asked her at once.  
_**"I'll live. And you guys?" **_  
_"Same." _  
_"McGonagall wanted to see you in Dumble- The Headmasters office, Hermione." _Harry said.  
_**"Did she say why?"**_

They shook their heads and so she stood up and went to see Professor McGonagall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She knocked on the of the Headmaster's office. She heard heard the faint "Come in, Please." from Professor McGonagall and entered.  
"Ah, Miss Granger. Sit down please." Hermione sat in front of her former Professor and waited her for to speak.

"The war is over, but we lost too many innocent people. I spoke to Albus," at this, Hermione looked at the portrait of her old Headmaster and saw that he was watching them. "and we agreed that this cannot be accepted."  
_**Nobody can accept it, but it's not as if we could do something...**_

Hermione looked confused. "But Professor, we can't do anything now. They are dead. We cannot bring them back! It's not even remotely possible."

"Now, Miss Granger. We can't bring them back, but we, Professor Dumbledore and I, think that you can save them and prevent the war from ever even happening."

_**She's lost her bloody marbles, Me? ME? Why me? If she means what I think she means, but no... she couldn't possibly mean THAT!**_

"Do you mean Time- Travel? But Professor, you said it yourself! Bad things happen to people who meddle with time! It could be extremely dangerous!"

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said suddenly. "We think you can do this, but you could never come back. You would stay in the past. You don't have to say yes, but please for the sake of the Wizarding world, think about it.

_**"You don't have to say yes..." Yeah, sure, sounds like it...but when I think about it, I could save people... Fred, Harry's mum and dad, Sirius, Remus...REMUS...and others.**_

"Okay I'll do it!"

"Thank you very, very much Miss Granger. You are our only hope!"

_**I bet...**_

"So what happens now?"  
"We'll send you to the time of the Marauders. You will search for me and tell me why you are here and give me a letter you will have with you. You will be teaching DADA and will be an active part in the Order and help them with your knowledge." Dumbledore said and McGonagall handed her the said letter.

_**Oh Merlins saggy left testicle, I'll have to teach Remus. I can do this...**_

"Okay...Understood! I'm ready."

She stood up and McGonagall came to her and embraced her in a tight hug.

_**Well, this is new.**_

"Good luck, Hermione. Be careful! Five turns will do." McGonagall handed her a time-turner.

"I'll try Professor!"

"Good Luck, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

She took the time-turner, took a deep breath and turned the knob 5 times. She looked around the room one last time before everything began spinning.


End file.
